Comfort and Protection
by DarkHairedDreamer
Summary: The vikings return after 5 years of being sent away due to the war. They come back to find their town destroyed, and the people gone. Can Astrid handle it? FLUFF not that angsty. Rated T for safety. AU, sorta.


**Yay! Finally! A fic that isn't KH! Hooray! My first HTTYD fic, so no flames please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except this story. **

* * *

><p>A group of young Vikings stared about, wide-eyed, as they walked through the wreckage of the town they once called home. A war between Berk and one of the neighboring villages had waged for five years. This village had not approved of the newly found friendship with the dragons, and had accused the people of Berk of treachery against their own kind. Due to the extremity of conditions and the rising danger, the children and teens, along with their dragons, had been sent away to an allying island tribe nearby and had not been permitted to return. But now the war had come to an end, allowing them all to return home.<p>

Hiccup held Astrid's hand as the two young adults walked past the burned out houses and marked gravesites. Most of the Vikings, including Astrid's parents, had been killed in the devastating war. He squeezed her hand comfortingly, giving her a reassuring smile. Astrid smiled back, blue eyes watering with sorrow and worry etched into her features. Hiccup saw her tears and paused in his tracks, turning to face her and sliding his free arm around her waist in the same movement.

It had been a rough five years for the both of them, as their trying ordeal had tested their relationship far more than they, or anyone else for that matter, had ever imagined. But they had stayed strong, overcoming the obstacles together - their love blossoming and growing like a sunflower in the sun.

Astrid looked up into the forest green eyes of her fiancé, all traces of her ominous feelings melting away, being replaced by happiness and comfort as she stood there, wrapped in her lover's arms. Hiccup lowered his head until their foreheads were touching and stayed there for a moment.

"I will take care of you, Astrid. Don't you worry. You mean more to me than anything in this world. I will protect you." He assured her softly, his warm breath on her cheeks. "I love you."

His hand let go of hers and found its way around her waist, tightening his embrace. They stood there, enjoying each other's closeness, both thanking the gods for putting them be together. Hiccup lowered his head a bit more, until his lips were tickling hers, taunting her. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her blonde tresses falling away from her face as he arced her backwards.

"What did i ever do to deserve you?" He whispered against her lips.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, I'm glad you did it." She whispered back, smiling.

Hiccup chuckled softly at his bride-to-be and closed the remaining gap between his lips and hers. Her fingers twisted their way into his mahogany locks, pulling his head closer and deepening the kiss. His kiss was enough to drive her mad. He was so gentle, yet he poured so much passion and love into it that it was hard for her to think straight. They stayed that way, lips locked in a heated embrace, until they had to pull away for air. Hiccup chuckled a bitat Astrid's blushing face and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before standing her upright once more, arms still encircling her waist. Despite the cold weather, he felt hot under his riding vest. Hiccup cought the sight of Toothless standing afar off, watching the two humans. He had an "I caught you!"look on his face, and was smirking at the couple. Hiccup stared at his best friend with a stern look that the Night Fury understood. Toothles snorted and walked away into the forest, leaving the two lovers to their moment. Astrid turned towards the sound and smiled when she saw Toothless walking away a bit haughtily, his tail swishing behind him.

"Mmm..." she sighed. "I can stay here forever." She claimed.

"Forever is a long time," Hiccup contemplated. "You might get tired of me."

"Hmmm... I don't think so." Astrid smiled inwardly. "Especially not if you keep that up."

"Keep what up?" At this Hiccup was confused, crinkling his forehead in bemusement.

"This." She stood on her toes and kissed him once again, with all the passion and force she could muster.

Hiccup gladly returned the favor, and wrapped her tightly once more.

He smiled into the kiss and reassured her once more, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Whaddya think? Did you like it? Oh, I hope you did. It gave me the fuzzies just writing about it. :) R&amp;R! I love you all! Muah 3<strong>

**Hugs and Music,**

**-DHD :)**


End file.
